the power to make time smile
by eagle9966
Summary: what happens when yuuri calls off the engagement and heads to earth?


Disclaimer: I do not own kyo kara maoh or its characters.

The power to make time smile

Yuuri! Yelled an angry wolfram. What do you mean your going to be gone for a while?

Look I meant to tell you but- wolfram cut him off.

why could you not tell your fiancee that you were leaving for over 2 months earth time? Yuuri packing his bags looked guilty. Its been over 3 years since we were engaged, and you still tell conrad before me! You wimp!

Look wolfram, I am going back to earth to spend the summer with my family.

What about me and greta? We are you family too.

Look wolf I would like to take greta with me to earth but I will have things to do (yuuri having picked up his suit case starts heading out the door) and as for our engagement I have filled out some papers to have it nullified, I would like for you to sign it too...im sorry wolfram but we are both guys. I hope you understand

(wolframs eyes widen and tears begun strolling down his cheeks.) Yuuri?

Im sorry wolfram (yuuri then heads to shinou temple)

**at shinou temple**

goodbye everyone see you after the summer. (yuuri realizes that greta looks sad, as do all the others) greta. Don't be sad that I'm leaving I will come back

thats not what I'm sad about, I mean I am sad about that to but are you and wolfram really breaking up?

I'm afraid so, but I'm going to find a mom for you

but I don't want a mom I want wolfram

(taken back by this) im sorry greta, im leaving now

(yuuri trying to hold his tears back from gretas face jumps into the pond and leaves for earth.)

15 days later (earth time) on earth

Yu-chan get up someone is here to see you.

Ok mom i'll be right out

Yu-chan I told you to call me mama!

Sorry mama.

(yuuri climbs out of bed gets dressed, then heads down to meet the person at the door)

are you ready yuuri? Asked a lovely feminine voice.

Oh, Diana its you.

Well of course its me, who else do you have date with today?

No one of course, come on I have a great day planned for you.

Sounds great, lets go

wait Yu-chan take an umbrella just in case. Said his mother.

Ok mama I will.

(yuuri grabs an umbrella then heads out the door)

**back at shin mazokou**

murata send me to earth!

Wolfram please reconsider

no I have decided, I am going to earth to see for myself

Look I'm sorry for what yuuri did to you and almost the entire kingdom was surprised by his actions, bu-

shut up! And send me there!

pl-

Now

(a few moments of silence)

fine. but you have to leave your sword, and dress in earth clothes.

Thank you!

Ah ah ah, not so fast, since I am **you** to earth, I cant let you go willy nilly all over japan, I'm coming with you to make sure you Don't ove-. Well lets leave it at im coming with you.

Fine lets go.

(then jump in the pond at shinou temple and appear in muratas bath tub a few awkward moments of silence pass as murats gets out and realizes that wolfram is naked in his tub.)

stay here I will go get some of my clothes for you.

Ok hurry.

(murata leaves)

_yuuri were are you? You left without even giving me an explanation, you say its because were both guys, but if thats what bothers you, then why didnt you leave long ago?_

here these should fit.

(wolfram looks up from his thoughts)

thank you murata, I will be going out to look for yuuri now

ok me too, I will check the baseball practice area, you can start looking at his house, its just down the street, you remember right?

Yes, I do.

(wolframs pov)

_lets see just down the street, oh its this one right? Yes it looks like it I guess I should knock and see if hes here._

(just as wolfram is about to knock he hears a woman chuckle come from across the street and turns to look only to find yuuri with a woman)

_thats yuuri alright, and he is with a girl! That cheating scum! Is that why you ended our engagment? Thats it yuuri im ending you relationship with her._ all ye spirts al-

tell me more about wolfram yuuri.

_What why does she know my name._

Out of all the things i've told you from shin mazokou you want to hear more about him?

Well he is the one you yuuri stayed engaged to for 3 years despite being straight.

Hey like I said this is just a story idea

well in my opinion, you sorry the yuuri character should of given in to his inner feelings instead of running away because he was unsure if he could love a man.

I don't think I could ever do that.

You mean the yuuri character?

Oh yes that is what I meant! Hahahaha

_what, a story? Inner feelings? What is going on?_

(rain starts to fall soft at first but then turns into a full on down pour, yuuri opens the umbrella and give it to diana)

(in a seductive sexy voice) yuuri?

Yes Diana

if I asked would you put me in the story as your queen?

(to this yuuri said nothing put simply lifted her chin so that there eyes met, they moved in closer and prepared to kiss)

_yuuri!? If I Don't do something now I will lose yuuri forever_

(tears started streaming down his cheeks)

_I guess she is better for him than me anyway_

(wolfram turned to start to walk back to murata's house when he saw murata right in front of him)

did you know murata? Did you know about her!?

Yes.

Then why didn't you tell me in stead of bringing me here?

Because I didn't bring you here to give up, I brought you here to get him back.

( murata took wolframs shoulders and turned him around and shoved him into the street and right into yuuri's sight, wolfram let out a shriek from being pushed yuuri stopped and look)

wolfram?

You mean **THE** wolfram asked Diana as she turned to see

(yuuri and diana were both looking at wolfram who was looking right at yuuri)

yuuri! Please- wolfram paused to to gather his thoughts. Please-

honk honk!

(wolfram turned to see a car heading right for him)

wolfram look out! (yuuri ran towards wolfram, grabbed him around his chest and jumped with him out of the way)

you idiot wolfram you could've died, what were you doing in the middle of the street? Why are you here?

I came here to bring you back!

I told you that I would be back, I said that so that I wouldn't have to worry about you.

Yuuri? You were worried?

(yuuris eyes go wide at this last statement)

I mean for your saftey of cours-

(wolfram gets out of yuuris hold and hugs him)

thank you yuuri!

Your welcome.

(murata walks over to diana)

so diana right?

Yes?

You know of greta right?

Yes.

Then you understand why you cant have yuuri right?

(she looks down)

yes I understand.

Thank you.

(murata starts to walk away)

wait, how does this work?

Simple, tell yuuri that greta needs them both.

(murata walks away then yuuri walks over)

look diana I'm sorry about-

no, Don't be, not only does gerta need stable parent figures, but you need to be with someone you can love for more than what gender they are.

Diana, thank you.

No thank you, for telling me about shin mazokou.

(meanwhile murata heads over to where wolfram is)

wolfram

yes?

Yuuri was going to stay at my house tonight because both of his parents are out of town for the day

(wolfram smiles)

thank you murata we will see you back in shin mazokou.

(as muratas walking to his house) any time wolfram.

(wolfram look back at yuuri who is still talking to diana.)

Yuuri!

(wolfram walks over to where they are, raises his right arm and slaps yuuris left cheek)

wolfram why did you do that?

Well we might as well be engaged for what im going to do to you!

(wolfram grabs yuuris wrist and starts pulling him towards his house.)

wolfram!

(diana laughs a little)

(they reach yuuris room wolfram threw yuuri onto the bed, and climbed an top so that his knees were just below yuuris waist, he started to take off his shirt and then yuuris)

(yuuris pov)

_even as he strips off my clothes, I am unable to move agaisnt it, it just feel to good, and when he kisses my neck leaving love bites, it feels good, even when I moan in plessure and pain, all I can do is...all I can do is enjoy it, even when our wet bodies soak my bed I cant tell him to stop I guess I really do love this man._

_**The end**_


End file.
